Totally sweet or bad
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Oliver and maybe someone more talk about cutie-names.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: Miley, Lilly and Oliver are adults in this story.**

* * *

**Totally sweet or bad**

**Miley's POV.**

As the southern belle that I am I've always been a romantic chick. I love it when a guy has a cutie-name for me, at least as long as it's something good and not something weird and perverted. Take the thing that Jake used to call me to try and get into my panties. He called me 'Miley Pussy-Puss' and he was even serious. Come on...who the fuckin' freak did he think he was?

Ewww!

Then it was Trey, ya know the rich guy who's dad was a stupid arrogant snob. Don't get me wrong here! Trey was cool. It's his dad that I hate like hell.

Trey's name for me was 'Beauty Babe'. Not bad...

Much better than 'Miley Pussy-Puss' for sure!

Okey, then there's Travis. What the heck did he call me? Oh, yeah! Now I remember!

Travis used to call me 'Cutie Miles' or 'Sweet lil' Miley Ray'. Soft and romantic things that ya could call a girl without soundin' like a freak.

I like those names...!

And Jesse...

He called me 'baby' 'sexy one' 'sexy' or 'Miles'. Normal nice things. Like those too!

And now there's my husband John Janeway, who refer to me as 'Smiley Miley' 'sexy one' or just simply 'sexy'. Best cutie-names any male's ever had for me.

Other guys I've dated has called me stuff too, but I don't feel like talkin' about that right now.

**Lilly's POV.**

I may have been a bit of a tomboy-ish girl back in the days, but I've always been into the thing when a guy's got a cutie-name for me. Of course it has to be something nice and friendly and not some sort of porn-shit.

I've been called a few things over the years.

Matt used to call me 'Lightnin' Lilly'. Because I'm so fast on my skateboard or surfboard. At least I think that's why...

Let me think, what else...?

Oh!

Lucas used to call me 'Lilly Pad'. Pretty childish and lame, but still sort of cute too, I guess...

Finally my sweet cool husband Oliver calls me 'Lilly-Pop' since I had a pimple when we fell in love for real. Best one ever, of course!

Oliver also call me 'Sexy little Lilly' or 'hot one' at times.

There's also a few others, but those are not worth to even mention here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver's POV.**

I may be a man, but girls have called me things over the years.

My first real girlfriend Becca used to call me 'Ollie-Boy'. Very lame now, but sort of fun back then.

Sarah called me 'Big Daddy Oken'. I'm not sure if that's a cool thing or not...

Joannie called me 'Big O'. Not bad...

Guess that's a pretty good thing to call someone.

Finally my beautiful wife Lilly calls me 'Ollie-Pop' or just 'Ollie'. Those are the best ones, of course!

**Jackson's POV.**

I haven't been called that many things, but a few girls have had cutie-names for me.

Sarah called me 'Jackson Hottie'. I feel sick just thinkin' about it...! Holy shit!

And then finally Sienna, my sexy wife calls me 'Sexy J' or simply 'Jackson' or sometimes 'Hot Boy'.

**Mikayla's POV.**

I'm not much of a fan of cutie-names and that sort of shit, but I gotta admit that a few guys have called me stuff.

One guy called me 'Mikkie'. Both good and bad at the same time.

Jake Ryan called me 'Sexy Mik' even if he was never my man for real.

This male supermodel in Italy called me 'Miss Erotica'. Oh, love that name, yes I do!

A guy I had this one night-thing with in London last year called me 'Sweet-Ass'. You'd really wanna know why, huh? Sorry...that's my secret!

My sort of boyfriend I have right now just call me 'Miss Miki'. Pretty cool...

Like I said I'm not really into this thing with cutie-names.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake Ryan's POV.**

Few chicks have actually had a cutie-name for me...

That's odd...

Anyway, Miley used to call me 'Jake Boy'. Mhm...really not that bad.

Richie used to call me 'Jakie'. Cute, but I'm not sure if I like that one...

And now finally my wife, the rich hot lady. I think you know who she is. She refer to me as 'Sexy Jake' or 'Jake Hotness'. Yeah, I really like those names!

**The End.**


End file.
